Nothing But Humanity
by No Pain No Gain
Summary: Alfred met Arthur, the snake boy, when he was twelve. And then, he met him again when he was eighteen. Six years is a long time, and Alfred discovers the horrible fate that has befallen the snake child after the day he first failed to save him. Unable to break a promise, he frees Arthur from the clutches of his captors. It was the dullness in his eyes that compelled him to.


**Author's Notes**

**I swear this was gonna be shorter. But I hate writing drabbles and-or any writing that doesn't define a universe and have a backstory to go with the main plot point. So... similarity to a plot maybe?**

**Done for Owyn because she wanted a show snake!Arthur AU. Another one was done, and these do share a few similarities, but let's face it. With such a specific request, of course we'd have to cross somewhere. Let it be known that I haven't copied off of anyone. Cover picture by Owyn owo b**

**Let it begin.**

**Warnings for: violence, mentions of rape, sexual content.**

* * *

Alfred was four years old when he got his first pet. It wasn't much, just a tiny white mouse. It lasted two months before Alfred forgot to close the door to its cage one night and it ran off. His mother was not too pleased with the development and refused to get him another pet for the two years that followed. When he was six, Alfred's aunt gave him a beautiful yellow canary bird, and Alfred named it 'Marshmallow'. The bird didn't do much, though, so Alfred got bored, and begged his parents for something cooler. Unable to refuse the little boy anything, they got him a little brother, Matthew. It wasn't exactly what Alfred was going for, so they got him a dog. That one lasted a bit longer, until he was fifteen.

But his almost unhealthy obsession with more exotic pets started when he was twelve. Perhaps it was the pet spider he kept in his pencil box that started it. Or perhaps he was intrigued by his neighbour's chinchilla.

Whatever it was, after that day, Alfred always asked for a snake.

It was a school trip to the zoo. Alfred, who always loved animals, of course went on the trip and was all too excited when he got off the yellow school bus and was given his pass. They were left to roam inside the relatively small zoo in small groups of friends, and were told to be back for lunch.

Alfred grabbed Gilbert and Matthias, and dragged them immediately to the tigers. They then followed the exhibit, through the lions' den, then the wildcats, and got into the primates, imitating the gorillas that were munching on grass and marveling at the macaques jumping from branch to branch. They crossed through the bird forest, visited the aquarium, and Alfred petted a manta ray enthusiastically. As they walked out of the aquarium, towards the reptiles, Alfred realized that he needed to pee.

He left Gilbert and Matthias at the entrance of the exhibit with the alligators, promising them to return quickly, and slipped off towards the bathrooms. Funny enough, he never did find them. The labels on the doors had worn off with time, and Alfred missed the small drawn man on the door to his right and continued down the hallway. The very last door said "Employees Only", and Alfred hesitated.

And then he figured that they must have been some really posh bathrooms, and pushed the door in. It clacked shut behind him, leaving him in a dark room with only a few flickering neon tubes to light up his way. What strange bathrooms the zoo had, Alfred remarked to himself as he progressed further, dodging some stacked crates.

He turned a corner, and froze in place when his eyes went to the lone glass tank in the middle of the room, set on the floor and looking slightly suspicious. Need to pee long forgotten, Alfred stopped for a second, and then walked over. It was too dark to see what was inside, so Alfred got really close, knelt, and pressed his face to the glass.

He immediately spotted the smaller form curled up on itself in the corner of the tank, and he took a moment to realize that it was a snake.

And, like every logical hyperactive energetic over-eager kid would do, he ripped the top of the tank off and immediately put his hand in to grab the snake.

"Coooooool," he gasped, cradling the small, curled up animal in his hands and pulling it out. In the dark, he couldn't really see it, but he could definitely feel its scales… and then something that felt weirdly like human skin.

"Hng." There was suddenly a small whimper, and Alfred jumped, looking around. Nobody was around, and a chill went down his back. The same whimper was repeated, and Alfred looked down in surprise as the snake moved.

It wasn't a snake.

And Alfred would never forget how the scaly creature uncoiled itself and wrapped its tail around his wrist a few times. Underneath the tail, there was something that looked just like Alfred. And Alfred was shocked.

The upper half of the snake was the body of a regular human boy, his hair choppy and dull blonde, and his massive eyebrows furrowed. Alfred put a finger to the creature's chest to feel his heart and instead felt the shivers dancing across his skin.

"W-Warm…" the small creature moaned, curling up on himself again and latching one of his tiny clawed hands on Alfred's thumb. He would probably have measured about a foot in length if he uncoiled himself from Alfred's arm. Strangely enough, he didn't even move when Alfred brought him up to his face, eyes wide in wonder.

"Whoa… You can talk," he gaped at the animal-human-thing and poked him softly, flinching when he moaned and wiggled.

"Warm…"

"Oh… Oh, are you cold?" Alfred gasped in realization, cupping the creature with both hands and cradling him to his chest. The snake-boy sighed in relief and grasped onto Alfred's shirt, claws piercing through the cloth and scratching his chest lightly.

"You… You feel nice…" The snake-boy's pronunciation was a bit off, and Alfred found it funny. He spoke like the villains in all the superhero movies he watched.

"Who are you?" he asked, not deterred in the least by the boy's strange appearance.

"I'm Arthur," the boy finally looked up and opened his tiny eyes. Alfred forgot to breathe for a second as the bright green around his slit-shaped pupil flared in gratefulness and comfort. He hadn't ever seen a creature so beautiful before. "I'm a naga."

"What's that?" Alfred asked, throat dry in surprise.

"Well, look at me. I'm a lil' bit human, and a lil' bit snake. See, I can talk." And talk he did. For such a small guy, he sure did talk lively. Alfred wondered how long it had been since he'd spoken like that.

"That's cool! Okay, well, I'm Alfred, I'm twelve, and I live here in this town right here. Nice to meet you!" Alfred grinned brightly at the snake boy, eliciting from him a soft laugh that sounded more like a squeak.

"Well then, Alfred, I'm Arthur, I'm two years old, and I… I don't know where I'm from." His eyes darkened, and Alfred's heart wrenched at the sudden sadness that clouded the bright green eyes. "I… I don't know where I am, I don't know who my mommy and daddy are, I don't know what's gonna happen to me…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. If you're at the zoo, you'll see! Everybody will love you. The people will take care of you, and you'll be visited all the time. It'll be fun!" Alfred tried cheering the little boy up, and scratched his head with his index finger.

"I'm scared…" Arthur admitted, grasping onto Alfred's finger and pushing it away from his head. "I'm cold and I'm hungry and I'm scared."

"Hey, come on… I can be your friend. I'll keep you warm, I'll take you home, I'll give you some yummy hamburgers to eat, and you can sleep in my bed with me, sounds good?" Alfred suggested, caressing the boy's tail. "I promise."

"For real?" Arthur's eyes lit up again, and Alfred cuddled him against his cheek.

"Of course." The young boy nodded and grinned. "I promise you that you'll live with me and we can be happy together forever and-"

The door opened and Arthur immediately curled back onto himself in fear.

"No, no, no, liar! Liar, you won't help me! They're coming, they're coming!" he squeaked in panic and uncoiled his tail from Alfred's wrist. "Please, don't let them take me again, please!"

"O-Okay, maybe I can hide you in my shirt or s-something," Alfred fumbled with the creature, looking around for something to put him in, before suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Alfred and Arthur screamed at the same time.

"Shut it, kiddo. You're not even supposed to be here. Nor supposed to be touching that," the worker that grabbed him glared in disgust at Arthur and roughly grabbed the naga, lifting it away from Alfred.

"L-Let go! I'll bite!" Arthur threatened, sinking his tiny fangs in the man's hand in an honest effort to fight back. Like a mosquito, though, the man just brushed him off and threw him into the tank, where Arthur fell and landed with a scream and a thud.

"Y-You're hurting him!" Alfred protested wildly, crying out when the man tugged him to his feet and closed the top over Arthur's cage. The young snake-boy himself was not moving at all, lying down on his side, uncoiled and eyes closed. Alfred missed his gaze already.

"Come on, kid." The worker tugged him out of the storeroom by force, his grip bruising Alfred's wrist. Alfred just looked back at the tank and at the motionless, fascinating, beautiful boy in it before he was out of sight.

Alfred got an earful and detention, but no matter who he told about the snake-boy afterwards, no one believed him. He didn't really mind. He could have Arthur all to himself, even if he'd never see him again.

He often saw those vibrant green eyes in his dreams.

_…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

Alfred thought he'd never see Arthur again, and felt guilty for lying to him about his promise to take him home. His dog died when he was fifteen, and he never had another pet again in his entire lifetime.

But he met Arthur again, and it definitely wasn't in the circumstances he'd hoped for.

When he was eighteen, his parents gave him enough money to move to the city, much bigger than the town he grew up in, and he rented a small flat there to attend the local college. He considered a cat, but forwent a pet. His parents, although generous, were not made of money, and Alfred really wanted to save up for his textbooks and public transport passes.

On Easter weekend, after having finished writing his English essay and having picked up some lunch, he decided to get a bit nostalgic and visited the city zoo, right outside the city's outskirts. It wasn't as diverse as the zoo he had in his hometown, but it had the classics like the chimpanzees and the pink flamingos, so Alfred did not complain.

They also had a snake exhibit, and Alfred sat down in front of the anaconda and watched it slither for hours. He still remembered the green eyes of the young naga he'd met in his childhood. He briefly wondered where he was now. How he was being treated. How he was doing. What had happened to him. If he was alive.

He only stood up after dark fell, making his way towards the exit of the zoo. A sudden rush of nostalgia almost blinded him when he passed by the bathrooms in the reptile building, and he stepped back a little, walking into the hallway. The bathrooms were clearly labeled, but Alfred, throwing one look behind his shoulder, walked right past them, towards the end of the hallway.

An "Employees Only" door was there, just as he'd guessed, along with a newly-added "Trespassers will be fined" sign. Alfred snickered, wondering if his story had gone through all the zoos in the area. And if so, if they were still hiding strange creatures behind closed doors. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of finding Arthur again after so long.

He had barely pushed the door open when it suddenly closed right back on him, pushed from the inside. Alfred stumbled back, startled, and jumped out of his skin when a small window, just big enough to let out the eyes of the person behind show, opened at eye-level.

"Are you here for the special exhibit?" the person asked, looking at Alfred suspiciously.

"Y-Yeah," Alfred stammered out, not really registering the question, but as soon as he did, he shook his head, panicked. "I-I mean no! No, I-I'm not here for any kind of special exhibit, no idea what you're talking about, even!"

And he didn't have any clue at all, really. Although the guard didn't seem to believe him, ironically enough.

"Learn to lie better. You risk blowing both your and our cover like this." The man rolled his eyes. "Don't get nervous, kid. It's in here. You eighteen years old?"

"Yeah, gonna be nineteen in July," Alfred nodded, slightly scared, but intrigued admittedly.

"Good. Come on in. Follow the signs down the hall." The guard opened the door for Alfred, and the teen, without really thinking about it, walked into the dark hallway.

He was uncomfortable, but extremely curious. That part of his childhood hadn't dissipated, and that part of his childhood was what let him find the person in his dreams again.

When he entered the room, which had a stage and a small crowd around the stage, he immediately flashed back to six years ago.

Because the person on stage was the one that he'd met six years ago.

Even if there was another naga out there with blonde hair and huge eyebrows, green scales sparkling with glitter, bony ribs poking out visibly against his skin, skinny arms out and somehow gracefully twisted in a dancing pose despite how pointy his body was… Nobody could match the green of his eyes. It was the same green that had haunted Alfred's sweetest dreams for years on end. Granted, it was duller, much duller than he remembered, and Alfred was nervous about this, but it was the same green, and Alfred had never once forgotten that colour, nor the promise he'd made to Arthur.

"So as you can see, this specimen is trained to obey at beck and call. Graceful, rarity, beautiful freak of nature," the man on stage waved at Arthur, whose eyelids fluttered softly in hurt, almost indiscernible to anyone who wasn't looking for pain on the young boy's face, and so to anyone who wasn't Alfred.

Alfred was physically sick in the face of such a display.

"Trained in household tasks, and the arts, he makes for a beautiful dancer, and a wonderful bedmate despite his appearance." The man clapped and the lights went down, except for the spotlight that sent the golden chain ornaments and rubies on Arthur glinting in the darkness. Almost mindlessly, the snake boy executed a few soft movements of the hands, and then slithered around, moving his body, sharp bones doing nothing to impede in the flowing movement of his limbs. It was enchanting. Hypnotizing. And Alfred followed his movements avidly until Arthur finally laid down and prostrated himself in front of the crowd. Despite the beauty of his glinting scales and beautiful attire, Alfred felt faint with nausea and _hated_ seeing him like so.

After Arthur had finished his presentation, he was taken by the collar around his neck and dragged offstage amidst polite applause. Alfred thought it was sickening of them to pretend to be anything akin to civilized. Anyone that enjoyed a show like this had to be a monster.

The rest of the exhibit passed by very quickly, other several rare animals, or strange hybrids being brought up to the stage to perform some trick or another to please the crowd. Alfred felt disgusting in his own skin just by standing in the back of the room and watching them dance for the spectators.

The show was over within an hour, and Alfred guessed that it wasn't exactly the legal kind of show, and so could not risk going on for too long. He would definitely not stand by and watch this happen, though. He needed to call the police.

First, though, he had something he had to do.

Slipping through the crowd that was leaving the room, he made his way to the front, and then slipped in through the door at the back of the stage. It was a better-lit room inside, and Alfred was immediately approached by the presenter.

"Sorry, this area is off-limits to the public. I will ask you to leave, sir," the man pointed to the door.

"Actually, I'm here to see the first exhibit, the snake boy," Alfred puffed up his chest, unsure of what he was doing, but ready to improvise and go through with it.

"You can't." The man snapped at him, but Alfred persisted.

"I want to buy him."

"It ain't for sale."

"Even for, say… Three million dollars? Cash, I assure you." Alfred called out, and swore at himself for digging himself deeper.

"Three million?" The man's eyes widened just a fraction, and he stopped to consider. Alfred's palms were sweaty but he tried to look cool and under control of the situation. His persona seemed to make an impression, for the man sighed and nodded. "I'll take you to him."

"Good," Alfred added haughtily, getting more and more into his character even though his heart was beating loud enough to be heard by the entire world.

The man led him to the back of the room where there were cages stacked with all of the exhibit animals stuck inside of them. Alfred could not help but grimace at the poor condition the miserable creatures seemed to be living in, and his heart skipped a bit when the man bent down to unlock a cage at the bottom.

"Get out, you lazy shit. You've got a client."

"I don't want to. I'm tired." It was the same voice that Alfred had heard so long ago, if not a bit deeper and scratchier.

"Listen to me," the man hissed and knelt down, reaching into the cage and struggling a little before grabbing what had to be Arthur and dragging him out by the collar. "Shut your damn mouth and put it to better use. Don't make me get the belt."

The naga struggled a little longer just for show, but Alfred noted the fear in his eyes, and how he never had the intention of resisting in the first place. It broke his heart.

Arthur made no noise afterwards and slithered obediently after the man dragging him from the collar. Alfred followed in a brisk step, noting also how Arthur had never once looked at him. Perhaps he was scared. Perhaps he didn't even want to know who his "client" was. Perhaps he'd had so many that he was done trying to resist them all. Alfred wished he could just scoop him up and take away his pain.

The man led all three of them in another room, and practically shoved Arthur in, towards the pile of pillows on a mattress on the ground. The naga slithered onto the bed and grabbed his golden ornaments, mechanically setting them over his head, around his neck, on his wrists, and prettying himself up for his client. Alfred wanted to tell him that he was beautiful without the getup, and that the only jewels he wanted to see were his eyes.

"Three million in cash, huh?" The man snapped him back to attention, and though Alfred did not want to stay a second longer with him, he nodded professionally.

"And the transaction will remain a total secret to anyone who isn't you and I."

"I want to see the money first."

"And I want to see my _product_ first," Alfred spat the word out violently, cynicism so heavy in his tongue that it practically burned.

"He's right there," the owner motioned at Arthur, who had made himself comfortable in the pillows, probably mentally steeling himself for what was coming.

"Alone, I mean. I don't want you watching, who do you think I am? Some worthless slag?" Alfred growled out in what he hoped was an authoritative tone. And he prayed to high heavens that the man stepped back in surprise, seemingly buying in his act.

"A-Alright, sir. I'll give you fifteen minutes. It's more than enough time." He threw a glance at Arthur. "Behave," he warned strictly, and whipped around, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Alfred counted to five before he ran and knelt next to Arthur, who had his eyes closed.

"Arthur…"

"That's my name, though you may call me whatever you like. I am yours to use as you desire, master. Your wish is my command." The snake boy did not even look up or even open his eyes, and Alfred hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur, please…"

"Touch me, bend me to your will. I only exist to serve." Arthur took Alfred's hand and dragged it over his chest, down his abdomen, before Alfred pulled it away. He couldn't stand the look of disgust on Arthur's face as he did this to himself.

"Arthur, stop it."

"If you are so eager, then allow me to…" Arthur seemed to hesitate. "…expose to you my abilities." He quickly caught up, and Alfred realized that it was a rehearsed text that Arthur was reciting to him.

He wanted to cry.

"I can touch you all over, I can move to accommodate your desires, I can lay down and let you do whatever to me…" Arthur hesitated again as he finally laid down, sprawled out against the pillows that were as red as the rubies on his jewels. Words seemed to escape him, and to be fair, words escaped Alfred as well.

He was too horrified to even utter a sound despite knowing that the clock was ticking.

"And I…" Arthur seemed to get a mental block, and his eyes flew open in panic. "I…" He stuttered, as if trying to remember, and Alfred knelt down in front of him to tell him it was alright before he practically screeched out. "I-I-I've got no gag reflex!" As soon as he said it, he swore something nasty and slapped his hands over his eyes. "N-No, I didn't mean to say it like that! I'm sorry, I'll start over." He whimpered when Alfred made no noise, taking it badly. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't get the belt!"

"Arthur, stop it!" Alfred finally stopped, grabbing the snake boy's face and eliciting a choked sob from him. He only then seemed to realize that he'd hurt him and let go, caressing his cheeks instead. "Look at me…" he pleaded, sighing. "Look at me, Arthur. I won't hurt you, I never would. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know," Arthur sniffled pathetically, eyes snapped shut.

"Look at me."

"I-I can't!"

"Arthur!" Alfred tried again, more desperate, and then backed off because he was just scaring the poor thing, if the way he trembled was anything to go by.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Please. Please don't be. Everyone has to apologize to you for what they've done to you…" Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, taking a leap of faith and dragging him into his arms for a tender hug. Arthur let himself go boneless in his arms. "Arthur? I'm Alfred…" Alfred tried out tentatively. "Alfred, from, you know…. Six years ago?"

Arthur seemed to think about it, and then shook his head.

"No idea, sorry."

"You don't have to pretend. I won't hurt you," Alfred repeated, his heart aching as he rocked Arthur slightly. "Please, tell me you remember me…"

"I… No, I don't. I really don't…" Arthur finally looked up at Alfred, eyes wide and teary. "I… I promise I'll try to remember, but I don't."

"And I promised I would get you out." Alfred gritted his teeth, ashamed with himself. He hugged Arthur fiercely and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry. But now, I'm going to fulfill what I should have done so many years ago. I'm going to save you."

"How?" Arthur asked, still somewhat hesitant to trust the stranger. He did not remember who this guy was (six years ago was a long time, and he didn't remember much from when he was two), but he wanted to trust him. He was the kindest that anyone had ever been to him so far.

"Uhh…" Alfred's eyes darted around the room, and he spotted an air vent. How typical. He wouldn't be able to fit in there, though. Perhaps Arthur would be able to go alone. "Right. Well, I'll open this air duct and you can slither in and find your way out. When you do, I want you to wait for me by the bus stop right outside the zoo. Dig under the fence or something to get out, but hide by the bus stop and wait for me, okay? I'll wait for you," Alfred promised, brushing some hair out of Arthur's eyes.

"I… Okay," Arthur nodded, not having any choice but to cooperate.

"Okay. Just trust me, alright? I won't let anyone harm you again." Alfred promised, putting Arthur down on the ground and removing the golden ornaments from his skin. "You won't ever have to do this again. I'm sorry I couldn't get you earlier. You have been strong for so long. You must have suffered so much."

"It's alright," Arthur blushed, not sure how to take the sympathy.

"No, it's not." Alfred gritted his teeth angrily. "These people hurt you, used you, _raped_ you, and you still think it's okay?" He spat to the side, disgusted, and cupped the naga's face. "I won't ever hurt you like that, Arthur, I promise. I know my promises may seem shaky, but I really do mean them."

"I trust you," he whispered back, though he didn't even believe himself. Could he trust anyone at this point?

"Thank you. I'll help you out, I promise," Alfred repeated one last time before kissing Arthur's forehead and standing up.

He immediately went to the air vent in the low ceiling and checked the rusted screws. It would be no problem to unscrew the flat heads with a coin, which is what he did for the next five minutes. He was aware that the owner could come in any time, catch him, and condemn both of them to a life of hell, but he kept his work precise and sighed out in relief when the vent opened up. It was just large enough for Arthur to slip through.

"Okay, Arthur. I'll go outside and talk to the guy for a little while, distract him a little. As soon as I'm out, count to fifteen, and then get into the vent. Is that good?" Arthur, if he stood up completely, would probably go up to Alfred's shoulder height, if a little smaller, so with a boost from one of the chairs in the corner, he should be able to reach the vent just fine. Alfred had faith in him. "Good luck, Arthur. I'll see you on the other side."

"Thanks, Alfred…" Arthur hesitated, and then slithered over to hug Alfred's leg. "You too…"

Alfred just grinned and ruffled Arthur's hair, giving the naga a moment before he broke away and went for the door.

He exited without giving any peeks at the inside, and clicked the door shut before walking down a little to find the presenter.

"He's damaged goods," he immediately announced, puffing his chest out for a haughty effect.

"Excuse me?" The presenter got up, baffled by his comment.

"Too thin, fragile, obviously beaten, and used too much in the past," he sneered, looking at his nails. "Not worth such money."

"We can negotiate," the man jumped at the opportunity of making money.

"He's not worth two million in this state. I expected better," Alfred commented calmly, enjoying the look of panic on the man's face.

"How about a million and a half?" The man tried again.

"Hardly," Alfred turned to the door. "At this rate, I'm not sure I would pay a single penny for him." Because Arthur wasn't something to be sold. Arthur was priceless.

"I'm sure we can arrange something," the man insisted, running after Alfred as he threw open the door, striding out confidently. Arthur must already have had time to get out by then, or so Alfred hoped. He just needed to stall a bit longer, until he, too, could be out of danger. He was just very glad that his bluff had worked so well so far. This man was obviously not a professional auctioneer or poacher, because a well-trained professional would definitely have wanted to be paid at least half the sum first, and if not, would have demanded that Alfred pay for having met with Arthur.

"And I believe that my work here is done. Would you like a twenty-dollar bill for your time?" Alfred offered rhetorically, knowing that the man's remaining shreds of dignity would not allow him to take even that.

"But Sir-"

"Have a nice night," Alfred interrupted, motioning for the bodyguard, who was thankfully different from the one before, to open the door. Alfred could just not believe his luck at all. The presenter was left behind, and Alfred only kept his cool long enough to be out of sight from the door before he burst into a run.

It wouldn't be long after that the man would stomp back to the room where he'd left his so-called _damaged goods_, belt out and ready to whip the poor boy into oblivion, only to find the room empty and the air vent open. Security would run around the zoo to find the escaped naga and the human who busted him out, but neither of them would be found before the police found the illegal trader and his accomplices instead.

Alfred, in the meantime, called the police and ran to the bus stop. He called out to Arthur, who, to his absolute relief, had been waiting behind a trashcan in the alley behind the stop. Unable to compute that he was actually free, Arthur had burst into tears, inconsolable even though Alfred tried to hush him softly. He wrapped the naga in his coat, making sure that the tail wasn't visible and that he just looked like a bundled-up child, and carried the sobbing boy into the bus that stopped for them a few minutes later.

"You're warm…" With that, Arthur had fallen asleep on the bus, and Alfred had kissed his forehead over and over again, unable to express his relief as the safety of his childhood acquaintance and new best friend and protégé was insured.

After his dog, Alfred never had another pet ever again.

Because Arthur became his best friend and roommate. He technically could have been a pet, too, but every time Alfred looked into those green eyes of Arthur's, he saw nothing but humanity.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Plot holes, deus ex machina, more plot holes, too-fast pacing and mary-sue behaviour. This is what happens when I try to write something that is smaller than 10k words hahaha. **

**Arthur's eight in the second part of the story, and I imagined him to be a bit smaller than the cover picture's Arthur. It isn't really meant to be romantic USUK, more like BFF USUK (and then Alfred found coincidentally of course a beautiful sexy British exchange student called Arthur Kirkland and married him and had his babies. Coincidence).**

**Well, hope that was... Acceptable? 2AM does not agree with me. Eh. Please review. Thank you for reading!**

**~NPNG**


End file.
